Décimo Primeiro Doctor (ganger)
O Doctor foi um clone Ganger acidentalmente criado durante uma tempestade solar no século XXII a partir do Time Lord original conhecido como Doctor, que deixou um rastro de DNA na Carne. Ele tomou a forma de sua décima primeira encarnação após ter alguns problemas com os traços residuais de suas outras vidas. O Doctor Ganger se sacrificou junto à uma companheira Ganger para possibilitar o escape do Doctor com os sobreviventes da tempestade solar, impedindo uma Ganger insana que ameaçava a vida de todos. Seu único remanescente é um par de sapatos que ele trocou com o Doctor. BIOGRAFIA Quando um raio de energia solar atingiu a cuba de Flesh foi realizada constituiu-se uma cópia do Décimo Primeiro Doctor de uma pequena medida de seu material genético, ganhou quando ele tocou a carne. Quando o Doctor voltou para completar sua digitalização da carne, lábios deste GANGER formados na cuba, dizendo "Confie em mim" em uma voz distorcida. Ele tentou fazer contato com Jennifer Lucas, mas assustou ela como ele ainda não tinha estabilizadas de sua forma. Quando os seres humanos e do real Doctor fugiram dos outros Gangers para a capela, este Ganger confrontou-os e disse-lhes para confiar nele. (TV: The Rebel Flesh) Na primeira, o Ganger tinha alguma dificuldade para se adaptar ao DNA do Doctor devido aos vestígios residuais de suas encarnações anteriores em seu corpo. Estes levou a agir rapidamente como seus Primeiro, Terceiro, Quarto e Décimo encarnações, que ele, como o real Doctor, não gosta. Ele estabilizou em forma e do modo praticamente idêntico ao do Décimo Primeiro Doctor da; a única maneira de distingui-los era a sua diferença em sapatos, como o Doctor original tinha substituído o seu após o exame inicial. Os dois Doctors posteriormente trocados de sapatos enquanto seus companheiros estavam distraídos, a fim de provar que Gangers não eram diferentes dos seus originais. Posando como seu original, Ganger Doctor tentou fazer com que Amy para ver que não havia nada diferente sobre eles. Assim como o Décimo Primeiro Doctor, ele sabia que Amy era uma Ganger si mesma, mas manteve o silêncio. O Ganger Doctor se sacrificou e Ganger Miranda para parar Ganger Jennifer, definindo a chave de fenda sônica para uma frequência que faria com que o Flesh a entrar em colapso, com pleno conhecimento de que este iria destruí-lo também, para que os outros seriam incentivados a negociar melhores condições para os Gangers. (TV: The Almost People) Personalidade Ele e o Doctor original, devidamente preenchido frases um do outro e sabe a mente um do outro, como mostrado por sua cooperação em um plano para substituir um ao outro. Esta versão do Doctor também parecia compartilhar crenças e valores das originais, como evidenciado por seu auto-sacrifício. (TV: The Rebel Flesh / The Almost People) Bastidores Tal como no original Décimo Primeiro Doctor, este Ganger foi interpretado por Matt Smith. Enquanto atuava como encarnações anteriores, ele adotou brevemente as vozes do Quarto Doctor (Tom Baker) e o Décimo Doctor (David Tennant). *"Um dia, eu estarei de volta." na maneira de o Primeiro Doctor a partir de The Dalek Invasion of Earth *"Inverter a polaridade do fluxo de nêutrons." na forma do Terceiro Doctor em The Sea Devils *"Gostaria de um bebê de geléia?" na forma e voz do Quarto Doctor em The Robots of Death *"Olá, eu sou o Doutor", como o Décimo Doctor fez em The Girl in the Fireplace, seguido pelo Ganger Doctor gritando: "Não! Deixa para lá! Nós se movemos!" Categoria:Personagens